Miedo
by Princess Saremi
Summary: Ese sentimiento que te atormenta cuando tú ser amado está en peligro y piensas que no lo volverás a ver.


**Disclaimer: Ni Sword Art Online ni sus personajes son míos, son exclusivamente del Sensei Reki Kawahara, yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **|Capítulo único|**

* * *

 **Pov Kirito.**

— ¡Oye! ¿¡Están bien!? — grite preocupado pero sobretodo desesperado, mi entrecejo se encontraba fruncido a tal punto que mis cejas casi formaban una sola.

Me sorprendí al igual que mi compañera cuando vimos al jefe del piso 74 acorralando al ejército de Aincrad gravemente lastimados, unos yacían inconscientes, y los que estaban aún de pie se encontraban extremadamente cansados.

Grite sumido en el pánico cuando vi como _The Gleam Eyes_ los atacaba con su espada nuevamente:

— ¿¡Qué están haciendo!? ¡Utilicen sus cristales de teletransportación ya! — más no espere su respuesta.

— ¡No podemos! ¡No funcionan! — el terror se identificaba fácilmente en la voz del soldado antes de alzar su antebrazo con la idea de seguirse protegiendo de los ataques.

— _Pero nunca ha habido una trampa así en la sala de un jefe antes... —_ la voz de Asuna llegó a mis oídos sacándome un poco de mi sopor, me había olvidado momentáneamente que venía con ella.

Entonces... A mi mente llegó ese fatídico día.

Ducker, Sasamaru, Tetsuo, Sachi... Cuando aquellos que pertenecían al gremio _Moonlit Black Cats_ murieron atrapados en una mazmorra parecida a esta.

— ¡El ejército para la liberación jamás sufriría la vergüenza de retirarse! — dejé bruscamente mis recuerdos cuando escuche al líder del ejército, Kobaltz; gritar ensimismado en luchar con el jefe del piso 74. — ¡Luchen! ¡Debemos luchar!

— ¡Esos idiotas! — insulté enfadado, ¿Por qué eran tan tercos? ¿Qué no recordaban qué sí morían aquí morían en la vida real? ¡Este no era un buen momento para bromear!

— ¿Qué está pasando? — cuestionó Klein llegando de la lucha en la que había quedado atrapado, aunque ahora que lo pienso, creo que su gremio sigue luchando, si no; habrían llegado con él. ¿Tan curioso era?

— Los cristales no funcionan allí. — explique rápido, necesitaba pensar que hacer. — Si entramos, quizás seamos capaces de abrir una vía de escape para ellos... — ideé. Sí. Eso era lo que iba hacer.

— ¿No podemos hacer algo? — me cuestionó Klein de nuevo, aunque yo ya me encontraba muy lejos de responder sus preguntas, estaba formulando un plan que pudiera funcionar.

Gruñí aún más desesperado.

De nuevo, ese _día_ llegó a mi mente.

Ducker.

Sasamaru.

Tetsuo.

 _Sachi..._

— ¡Hombres! ¡Ataquen! — ¡No! Basta ya, estaba enfurecido, ¿¡Por qué no podía entender que era más de lo que podían soportar!?

— ¡Deténganse! — rogué estirando mi mano, como si con ese movimiento pudiera detenerlos.

 _The Gleam Eyes_ abrió su boca dejando salir un especie de rayo violeta deteniendo los pobres movimientos de los soldados quienes respondieron con un grito horrorizado, sin detenerse; el jefe levantó su arma activando un ataque y luego con velocidad sobrehumana la estrelló contra sus rivales enviándolos a varios metros lejos, giro su cuerpo 180° golpeando a Kobaltz mandándolo por los aires justo hasta donde nosotros nos encontrábamos.

— ¡Oye, resiste! — grite acercándome a él, vi con terror como su casco se cristalizaba mostrando sus ojos llenos de angustia.

— Esto no puede ser... — unas lágrimas rodearon el contorno de sus ojos y pocos segundos después obteniendo el mismo destino que su casco, Kobaltz se cristalizó; muriendo en el juego y por lo tanto en la vida real.

— _No... —_ escuche como _Asuna_ gimió entre sus manos, más un grito de terror hizo que regresará mi atención al centro de la sala para apreciar como el jefe acorralaba a la que iba a ser su segunda víctima.

Insulté mentalmente aquel demonio listo para entrar, no, si yo estaba aquí nadie moriría frente a mis ojos, el objetivo de Kayaba jamás se cumpliría mientras yo siguiera con vida.

Iba a entrar al ver como el jefe levantaba su gran espada dispuesto a dar el golpe final, solo eran dos pasos para que la habitación detecte mi presencia pero algo o mejor dicho _alguien_ se me adelanto.

— _No... No... Yo... —_ murmuró la bella espadachín para sí misma, gire pasmado al escucharla, sabía por experiencia que Asuna era impulsiva, un miedo terrible recorrió mi ser, ¿Qué pensaba hacer? _The Gleam Eyes_ actuó y _Asuna_ le siguió. — _¡No!_

Su movimiento—haciendo honor a su nombre— fue tan rápido que apenas lo logre distinguir, y sólo cuando la vi desenfundando su estoque sentí un vacío horrible en mi pecho, no me detuve a pensarlo, y solo entre siguiéndola.

— ¡Asuna!

El miedo recorrió mi ser cuando la vi usar su mejor ataque en vano, pues el jefe sin inmutarse se giró conectando un puño enviándola varios metros lejos aterrizando dolorosamente en el suelo, sentí como mi corazón se oprimía al ver la espada dirigiéndose a ella, la muerte de Sachi visitó mi mente y luego, se transformó en la de Asuna.

¡No!

¡No permitiría que ella tuviera el mismo destino!

¡Nadie... Nadie me separaría del lado de Asuna!

Entonces, aumente mi velocidad interponiéndome justo a tiempo entre la espada y el delicado cuerpo de la pelirroja.

— ¡Retrocede! — grite colérico, no sabía si con ella por arriesgarse estúpidamente o con _The Gleam Eyes_ por tan solo intentar tocarla.

Ella asintió obedeciendo sin más.

Entretanto Klein y su gremio—quienes ya habían llegado al lugar— ayudaban a los sobrevivientes del ejército.

Entonces la batalla inició.

Mi espada chocaba contra la del jefe en rápidos movimientos, no me permitía perder.

— _Gracias Kirito. —_ la voz dolida de Sachi llegó a mi mente.

Un nuevo choque de espadas.

¿Por qué no pude salvarla?

¿Por qué fui tan débil?

Otro choque.

— " _A este ritmo..."_

— ¡Kirito! — los gritos de Asuna y Klein de escucharon a la lejanía, los sentía lejos... Yo... Yo ahora solo pensaba en _**ella.**_

¡Ella no merecía morir así! ¡Yo le había prometido que viviría! ¡La ilusione, le mentí!

 _ **Sachi.**_

— _¡Kirito-Kun! — se escuch_ ó el grito de una mujer, ella era... _**Asuna,**_ ¿Por qué se oía tan desesperada y dolida?

¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estaba?

Inconscientemente seguía luchando pero mi mente se encontraba muy lejos del encuentro.

Pude apreciar con horror como la intrépida sub-líder de los caballeros de sangre se atravesaba frente a mí recibiendo un corte profundo que atravesó desde su abdomen a su pecho.

Apenas y me di cuenta que la acogía entre mis brazos desesperado, ¡Esto era mentira! ¡Una ilusión! ¡Ella no podía morir!

— _Lo siento... Adiós._

Se cristalizó en miles de fragmentos, intente atrapar alguno pero era tarde, mi mano traspasó cada uno de ellos.

Sentí asco de mi ser, no pude... No pude salvarla, mi vista se posó en el _maldit_ o ser que me arrebato aquellos ojos de un brillo sin igual, esa sonrisa que me animaba acabar este sanguinario juego.

Nada.

No pude apreciarlo ya que _The Gleam Eyes_ atacó de súbito y apenas pude esquivar su golpe al hacer un giro 360° apoyándome en mis manos.

¿Ese era el destino de la vice-comandante? ¡Me negaba aceptarlo!

— _"¿Tengo que usar eso?" —_ pensé frustrado, observe de reojo a la mujer que había empezado todo, y temblé de pura rabia al verla tan asustada y luego me maldije, no debía dudar en un momento así.

Nuevamente, como si mi mente me odiara, reviví cuando Sachi me miro con una sonrisa nostálgica y me agradecía.

Para después morir.

Levante mi espada justo a tiempo cubriendo medio cuerpo cuando el arma del jefe pasó rozando con fuerza.

— " _¡Diablos, no tengo tiempo para pensar en ello!"_ ¡Asuna, Klein, manténgalo ocupado solo diez segundos! — grite para después saltar unos metros hacia atrás alejándome de aquel monstruo al recibir la confirmación de ambos espadachines.

Ví a mi camarada pelirrojo atacar y luego dar paso a la muchacha de ojos ambarinos, pero por millonésima vez la muerte de Sachi se transformó en la de Asuna, así que cuando esquivo un ataque me interpuse antes de se pusiera en peligro nuevamente.

De todas maneras, ya tenía mi ataque preparado.

— ¡Cambió! — ordene viendo aquella guerrera salir de mi camino, ataque con mi espada solo usando mi mano derecha entretanto mi mano izquierda la estiraba hacia un lado recibiendo la espada que me hizo Liz para seguir con más fuerza esta vez. — ¡Star Burst Stream!

Y mi lucha con aquel endemoniado ser comenzó de nuevo.

No dejaría por nada del mundo que el jefe... No, que Kayaba Akihiko me quitara la compañía de Asuna como lo hizo con la de Sachi.

Esta vez cumpliría con mi promesa.

Llevaría Asuna al mundo exterior, y cumpliría mi deseo—que extrañamente apareció de súbito. — el cual era conocerla, y admirar su bella sonrisa.

 **Pov Asuna.**

Pude apreciar con horror y asombro como Kirito se lanzaba al ataque de _The Gleam Eyes_ con dos espadas, notaba lo cansado que estaba, y de manera inconsciente apreté mis puños solo dándome cuenta que aún sostenía mi estoque.

Debía admitirlo, aún me dolía el golpe del jefe, tenía una fuerza abrumadora, pero enseguida me enoje, ¡Kirito era un tonto! ¿¡Cómo se atrevía atravesarse entre el ataque y yo!? ¿¡Qué le importaba si moría!? ¡Él sólo tenía que salvar aquellos soldados!

Quince vidas eran mayores que una.

— ¿¡Qué tipo de habilidad es esa!? — aun ensimismada en los rápidos movimientos de mi compañero de vestiduras negras logre escuchar a su amigo igual de asombrado que yo.

¿Desde cuándo Kirito era tan fuerte?

Sentí un leve mareo cerrando solo por un segundo mis ojos, y con verdadero terror, **miedo,** vi como Kirito luchaba con alguien diferente, no era un jefe común puesto que solo era un poco más alto que él y de características humanas.

¿Quién era?

¿Y por qué no me podía mover?

¿¡Que pasaba conmigo!?

¿¡Por qué no podía ayudar a Kirito!?

¡Yo quería... Yo quiero!

¡Yo no quiero **perder** a Kirito!

Desde que conocí aquel espadachín de vestiduras negras fue frío, alejado, pero muy decidido cuando de derrotar a jefes se trataba; aunque bien es cierto que al principio solo pensaba en acabar el juego ahora ayudaba a jugadores para que no murieran.

Él era... Él era especial.

Sentí ganas de llorar, me _levante_ con dificultad y me interpuse entre el poderoso ataque de aquel ente recibiéndolo por Kirito, sentí un dolor agudo atravesar desde mi abdomen hasta mi pecho.

¡Cómo dolía!

¿Así se sentía morir?

¡Era horrible, no se lo deseaba a nadie!

Un **grito** de guerra me despertó de aquella _pesadilla_ haciéndome volver a la realidad en menos de un minuto, observé con dificultad que los movimientos del pelinegro aumentaban de velocidad.

Las lágrimas asomaron mis ojos cuando _The Gleam Eyes_ atrapó la espada de Kirito, ¡Huye! ¡Eso quería gritarle! Pero sabía que era un insulto a su orgullo, quería lanzarme al ataque.

No quería que esa pesadilla se cumpliera.

¡Kirito no podía morir!

Pero reconocía con dolor que solo era un estorbo...

A veces, era tan _**patética.**_

— _¡Ahhh!_ — ¡Lo logró! ¡Él... Él lo derrotó! El jefe del piso 74 desapareció en miles de fragmentos color verde agua y vi que Kirito se irguió con dificultad.

— _Se ha terminado... ¿Verdad? —_ le escuche murmurar cansado.

Ignore el gran letrero que decía felicitaciones sobre la cabeza de aquel espadachín.

Solo podía pensar en una cosa...

Quería abrazarlo... ¡Aún no podía creer que estaba vivo!

Pero...

Entonces él cayó inconsciente soltando ambas espadas.

— ¡Kirito-Kun! ¡Kirito-Kun despierta! — grite horrorizada yendo a su encuentro, me arrodille a su lado mientras mis ojos soltaban amargas lágrimas. ¡Despierta! ¡Tú no puedes morir!

Me eche a llorar sobre su pecho, mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, no... Esto no podía ser cierto.

Me levante sorprendida cuando lo sentí moverse, y quede petrificada cuando lo vi levantarse.

Estaba... Estaba vivo.

¡Vivo!

— Ouch... — expresó tomando su cabeza con su mano derecha mientras se apoyaba en su izquierda, lo vi mirar hacia ambos lados como corroborando que si había derrotado al jefe. Me quedé callada, ¿Qué podía decir? — ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente? — ¡Y me lo pregunta con tanta tranquilidad el idiota! ¿¡No sabe que casi me da un infarto cuando lo vi caer!?

Limpie mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano intentando tranquilizarme, ya no tenía por qué tener miedo...

— Solo unos segundos... — respondí bajo. — ¡Estúpido! ¡Eso fue muy arriesgado! — reñí abrazándolo con fuerza, su aroma impacto mis fosas nasales diciéndome que todo estaba bien, que no era una ilusión y que Kirito estaba a mi lado.

Y que no se iba a ir de ahí en mucho tiempo.

No mientras yo siga con vida.

Ahí me prometí que lo protegería con mi vida, inclusive si llegaba a perderla, solo me conformaba con que estuviera vivo.

 **Pov Kirito.**

— Mi vida bajara a cero si me abrazas tan fuerte. — recordé, intenté jugar con ella; me dolía en lo más profundo de mi ser que la destello veloz sufriera por mi culpa.

Más no logre que se separará de mí, solo sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban con más fervor.

Por favor, rogué en mi mente... Deja de llorar, odio verte llorar, cierto que nunca la había visto así, tan dolida, tan... _Rota._

Pero cuando lo aprecié por primera vez— o sea, hoy. — me sentí el hombre más miserable del mundo.

Quiero abrazarla, decirle que todo está bien, que nunca la voy a dejar...

Pero no puedo.

Ya sea por la presencia de Klein, su gremio y el ejército o simplemente porque estaba demasiado adolorido para mover algún musculo de mi cuerpo.

— Kobaltz y otros dos murieron. — me informó mi "amigo", no le preste atención a ello.

Podrían llamarme egoísta o pasar de héroe a villano, pero sólo me importaba que Asuna estuviera viva, nada ni nadie más... Solo _ella._

Pero a pesar de mis pensamientos, agache mi cabeza para que no me descubrieran, en señal de respeto, me sentía mal... Cierto, pero a ellos no los conocía, con ellos no pase tanto tiempo como con Asuna.

Para mí era más importante la sub-líder de los caballeros de sangre que los miembros del ejército.

Dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

— No hemos perdido a nadie luchando contra un jefe desde el sexagésimo séptimo piso. — aproveche la oportunidad de aspirar el dulce aroma de Asuna cuando agache milimétricamente mi cabeza. Flores... Si, olía delicioso.

— ¿Cómo puede incluso llamar a esto una pelea? — supe al instante que se refería al líder del ejército, era cierto... Si no fuera por su ignorancia estarían vivos. — ¡Qué gran retardado! — insultó Klein, yo me contuve de decirle que era más que eso, era un idiota. — No importa lo bueno que eres, de nada sirve si estás muerto. — Ay no. Negó con su cabeza y sonrió. Esto era malo, ya sabía que venía. — Pero aun así hombre, ¿Qué ha sido lo de antes?

Suspire cansado.

Y algo hastiado, quiero de alguna u otra manera a Klein pero es muy intenso.

¿No puedes irte de una buena vez y dejarme disfrutar de la compañía de aquella aguerrida mujer que no se separaba de mi lado?

— ¿Realmente tengo que decirlo? — pregunté intentando salvarme.

No lo logré.

— ¡Claro! ¡Nunca he visto nada igual!

— Es una habilidad extra, doble empuñadura. — confesé sin emoción alguna.

— ¿Cómo se activa? — me preguntó acercándose.

Me contuve de gritarle que se fuera.

— Si lo supiera, se lo diría a todos. — sonreí. Bueno, eso no era mentira.

— Ni siquiera está en la lista de la información de habilidades... ¿Solo es tuyo? ¿Una habilidad única? — Cierto, le daba la razón en ello, aquella habilidad apareció de la nada en mi perfil. Vi como Klein esbozo una gran sonrisa. — Eres tan antisocial Kirito, ¿Por qué irías a guardar silencio sobre una habilidad tan impresionante?

— Hace unos seis meses, apareció esa habilidad en mi ventana de habilidades. — recordé. — Pero si alguien hubiera descubierto que tengo esta habilidad...

Deje en el aire la explicación, Klein no era tonto, lo entendería en seguida.

— Los jugadores Online son una banda de envidiosos. —completó la frase por mí. — Soy un chico muy virtuoso, pero comprendería porque estuvieran celosos. — cerró sus ojos y los abrió enseguida mirándome directo a los ojos, me puse un tanto nervioso.

¿Pero por qué?

— Pero bueno, solo consideralo como una dificultad para tu arduo y laborioso entrenamiento. — esa mirada... ¿Pervertida? ¡Ah, Asuna aún seguía abrazada a mí! Ah no, no era tonto; Klein no quería decirme eso.

— Supongo... — ignore su mirada.

— ¿Vas activar el siguiente portal? — me cuestionó, no, no lo haría... Quería estar con _ella_ a _solas_ un momento más.

Pero eso nadie lo tenía que saber.

— No... Hazlo tú. — respondí. — Estoy agotado.

— Bien. Tengan cuidado al regresar. — se alejó unos pasos pero se detuvo. — Esto... ¿Kirito? Cuando entraste ayudar a los chicos del ejército...

— ¿Qué pasa? — si supiera que no entre por ellos...

— ¿Cómo debería ponerlo? Me sentí orgulloso. — observé sorprendido como limpiaba con su antebrazo lo que al parecer eran... ¿Lágrimas? — De todas formas, nos vemos luego.

Y sin más se marchó.

— Oye, Asuna... — llamé, para mí alivio ya estaba un poco más calmada.

— Estaba tan asustada... — escuché. Me sentí horrible al notar el dolor en su voz. — ¿Qué haría si murieras?

¿Estaba loca? ¡Eso era al contrario!

¡Era yo el que me culparía de por vida si ella moría!

¡Yo no importo tanto como tú!

— ¿Qué dices? Fuiste tú quien entró primero. — trate de regañarla, hacerle saber que casi muero del susto cuando la vi ser golpeada, pero solo salió como una broma para que se tranquilizara.

— Voy a dejar la hermandad por el momento. — me sorprendí y abrí mis ojos como dos platos.

— ¿Tomaras un descanso? — le pregunté.

— ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Te dije que haría equipo contigo.

Ah sí. Ahí recordé cuando no me _dijo,_ si no, cuando me _amenazó_ con un cuchillo de mantequilla para que la aceptara como compañera, quise reír pero arruinaría el momento así que solo me quede callado.

Cuando la defendí de Kuradeel...

Cuando me contaba lo difícil que era ser la segunda al mando de un gremio...

Cuando estaba planeando el ataque de un jefe pisos atrás...

Y cuando luchamos juntos contra el jefe del primer piso.

¿Tan lejos habíamos llegado?

Y esa sonrisa, esa bella sonrisa.

Agache mi cabeza ocultando mis ojos tras mi flequillo, y acepte.

— Bien.

Ella solo asintió aun sin separarse de mí, desde ahí me prometí que la protegería.

Ella vería la luz del mundo real de nuevo.

Sin contenerme la abracé con fuerza, sentí un sobresalto de ella ante mi tacto y solo pude sonreír.

— Kirito-Kun... — murmuró sorprendida levantando su rostro.

Admire sus bellos ojos ambarinos, sorprendidos—el contorno de sus ojos tenían rastro de lágrimas, fruncí levemente el ceño— y el tierno rubor que adornaba sus tersas mejillas.

De manera inconsciente acaricie sus mejillas retirando el rastro de lágrimas, lágrimas que dejó salir por mi culpa.

— Asuna...

— ¿Q-qué pasa? — me preguntó.

La abrace impulsivo, desesperado, la encerré entre mis dos brazos con un remolino de emociones.

Miedo, sobretodo.

Miedo a perderla.

A no verla nunca más, a no sentir su calor, ha no apreciar su sonrisa, ha no verla a los ojos y pensar, _"Estas aquí. Conmigo. Viva."_

Esa tortura, de perder a un ser especial, no se la deseaba ni a su peor enemigo.

Porque si, ella era una persona muy especial para mí, y de sólo recordar aquella _"ilusión"_ en donde sostenía el cuerpo de Asuna con esa grave cortada cruzando su pecho...

Negué fieramente apretando más mi agarre.

— ¿Kirito-Kun, qué pasa, estas bien? — me preguntó preocupada, la separe algo brusco y la mire con furia. — ¿Ki-Kirito?

— Nunca... ¡Nunca te vuelvas arriesgar así Asuna! — espeté furioso.

— Pe-pero... — no la deje acabar y la abrace de nuevo.

— Por favor... — rogué temblando de pura rabia y frustración, ¡No permitiría que me separasen de Asuna!

— Esta bien Kirito-Kun, no lo volveré hacer. — me abrazó de manera débil, me asuste pensando que había sido herida gravemente así que me separe de nuevo solo para observar que se quedó dormida.

Debió ser porque lloró tanto por mi culpa.

Sonreí enternecido, mire mi barra de vida y me alegre al notar que ya pasaba la línea amarilla así que la cargue con delicadeza al estilo nupcial y me dirigí al portal que nos llevaría a casa, un buen descanso nos teníamos merecido.

Cuando la luz azul nos rodeó la mire una última vez.

— Prometo que te llevare al mundo real Asuna. — murmuré decidido. — Y lo cumpliré.

Entonces nos teletransportamos a casa.

 _Juntos._

* * *

 **._.**

 **Fin de la transmisión.**

 _"Ella_ _vería la luz del mundo real de nuevo."_

 **Quiero aclarar que desde ahí, se podría decir que el momento KiriAsu acaba, ya que se vuelve negro como diciendo ya acabo el día, pero pues quise agregarle esa escena porque algo me dice que paso algo más 7w7 y me gusto el resultado.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este One-Shot de esta hermosa pareja.**

 **Si me regalan un voto o un comentario me haría muy feliz.**

 **Sin más que decir, ¡Sayonara!**


End file.
